Magic
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Glenda Goodwitch recognizes Cinder and decides to take action. But she soon realizes she'll take some other action that may help not only her, but Cinder too. Yuri and Lemon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Magic

A/N: So I have seen a few stuff where Cinder and Glenda Goodwitch are a couple and I decided to make a yuri fanfic about it. Warning, contains lemon. Enjoy :)

Glenda Goodwitch was wondering down the halls of Beacon Academy. She had spotted the new students, Mercury and Emerald, and suddenly, she spotted Cinder. Goodwitch was really determined to walk up to Cinder and expose her as the enemy. She remembered her from the night she rescued Ruby from Torchwick, and to also let Professor Ozpin enroll Ruby into Beacon Academy. Goodwitch stomped toward the trio, when suddenly, Cinder turned her head to face Goodwitch and she smiled. Goodwitch felt her self froze, questioning what Cinder was smiling about. She worried if it was because Cinder and the other two would make their next move to harm the students of Beacon, or to commit a serious crime. Mercury and Emerald glanced at Goodwitch and walked away. Cinder followed the two, still looking at Goodwitch, and followed them back to their dorm room. Goodwitch went to Ozpin's office to speak to him about Cinder.

"Professor Ozpin." Goodwitch said. "There's something I want to talk about regarding the students from Haven Academy."

"Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin said. "I don't think we should take any action."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about attempting to pursue the enemy in front of the students."

"What? You know?"

"Of course I do. But if one of those students are that woman you fought against, we can't fight them here and now."

"But think of the students. Ms. Ruby Rose might be endanger if she recognized her and one of them start a riot that may require Ironwood's assistance."

"But we must not provoke them. They may be here for a reason, but they are on neutral ground from what I'm seeing. Do not try to attack them."

"But Professor Oz-."

"That is an order!" Ozpin said, making Goodwitch stop talking.

Goodwitch left Ozpin's office and left the building. Unknown to her, she ran into Cinder. Goodwitch stood there looking her in the eye, wanting to fight her in order to do her job as a Huntress, but instead spoke to her.

"I know who you are." Goodwitch said. "But I don't know why you are here. If you are going to harm any of the students here, I will be forced to take unnecessary action against you."

Goodwitch continued to stare Cinder in the eye, furious, and Cinder smiled. To Goodwitch's surprise, Cinder got close to her and kissed her on the cheek. Goodwitch felt her body froze again, but with heat building up. She did not know what to do in this situation, but she couldn't fight back even if she wanted to. She felt Cinder's lips on her cheek warm as hot water, and she couldn't believe that this is what she would be doing. Cinder moved away from Goodwitch's cheek and made her way to her ear.

"Be good to me and I'll be good for you." Cinder whispered in her ear and walked away.

Goodwitch didn't know what to do, but if she was to protect the students of Beacon, she needed to be nice to Cinder. What seemed to amaze her was that because of Cinder's kiss, she now felt slightly attracted to her.

A/N: So I'm going to stop here for now and make more. Lemon will appear in future chapters so don't worry ;) Review and Stuff. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Magic

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, but now I'm going to finish this story. Enjoy and Review :)

Glynda Goodwitch sat in her office, thinking about what had just happened recently. She remembered that Cinder had kissed her on the cheek, out of nowhere, and now she does not know how to respond to that. Ozpin had told her she needs to no make a scene, as it would jeopardize the students of Beacon; regardless of most of them being skilled hunters and huntresses.

"Ms. Goodwitch?" A voice said as she had looked up to see that it was Ruby.

"Ah, miss Rose." Goodwitch said.

"I have that paper you wanted me to turn in." Ruby had handed her her assignment.

"Thank you..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Um, no. Nothing's wrong. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You know those two students Mercury and Emerald? Do you know about their friend?"

"Oh, you mean that girl with her hair covering her eye. I have met her, but I never got her name. I know she was asking where the dorm for the Heaven students were at, so I gave her directions and that was it."

"Ok. Did she seem familiar to you?"

"Nope. But I was wondering if she was a senior or a graduating student."

"Alright. Thank miss Rose. You can go now."

Ruby had left and Goodwitch began to ponder her thoughts about Cinder. Eventually, Cinder and Emerald and Mercury caught her attention as they were finishing one class and headed back to their dorm. Goodwitch had approached them, but intended to not let her guard down.

"Mercury, Emerald. Could I please have a word with miss..." Goodwitch looked at Cinder and felt ridiculous that she never got her name.

"Fall. Cinder Fall." Cinder said, smiling at Goodwitch.

"Sure thing." Emerald said, not knowing what was going on, and she and Mercury began to go on ahead without Cinder.

"What would you like to talk about?" Cinder said.

"Don't play dumb with me." Goodwitch, now with an angry expression.

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"But I know that it's you."

"So you say. But who would believe you?"

"Professor Ozpin knows about you as well."

"But I am a student here." Cinder began to walk in a circular around Goodwitch with her head in the clouds.

"Why exactly are you here?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Goodwitch grew impatient with Cinder as she was not liking how she kept intimidating her.

"I was once a student, but then I dropped out."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw me fight you with fire, right?"

"Yes."

"I was cursed with this semblance that I ended up bringing harm to others. Everyone I had ever met viewed me as a monster and treated me like one. So I left Heaven Academy and joined Roman Torchwick to live in this life of crime. Emerald and Mercury are my only friends, and I enjoy being in control, because everyone was always in control over me."

"Is this really the truth?"

"Of course it is!" Cinder said and her hand slightly lit on fire to show how enraged she was.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when I saw you, I knew you felt the same. Of how it is to be controlled."

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't attacked me by now, but your not and it's because Ozpin told you not to didn't he?"

"How do you know that?"

"Lucky guess. But not only that, Ironwood also has control over you and you never got to have a saying in anything have you?"

"I-" Goodwitch did not know what to do as she knew Cinder made a reasonable point. "Look, I may be in the same position as you were, but I'm just doing my job and I want to help others become hunters and huntresses."

"But I can still tell you want to have some power, right?"

Goodwitch grew silent as Cinder was right.

"How about you and I have dinner? My treat."

"W-what? But I'm a teacher." Goodwitch said, blushing.

"Oh, so you do think of me as a student?" Cinder smiled at her. "I can meet you back here at 6, if that's ok."

"S-sure." Goodwitch said, but she realized she wanted to say something else, but as she looked at Cinder, she had felt like she didn't want to look away. "By the way, why did you kiss me that one time?"

"Well, you were so attractive, I wanted to do that." Cinder said, blushing and went back to her dorm.

Goodwitch did not know what to do at this point. All she knew was that she had a date with Cinder, and she began to like the idea.

A/N: I hate to be one of those guys that stop here, but don't worry, I'll be working on the next, and last part, because I want to get this story over with, along with another story on hiatus. By the way, as a warning, the next chapter will change the rating to M ;) Anyway, Review and stuff. Thanks.


End file.
